


Late Night Cravings

by mpregfanatic808



Series: Kingdom Hearts Mpreg Oneshots/Drabbles [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cravings, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregfanatic808/pseuds/mpregfanatic808
Summary: A very pregnant Sora gets concerned when his boyfriends aren't in bed with him, but thankfully it isn't as bad as he thought.
Relationships: Riku/Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts Mpreg Oneshots/Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659352
Kudos: 13





	Late Night Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning, and thought of a pregnant Riku and Sora. Then I got to thinking, "what if they were in a relationship with Roxas?" and then got to writing this short little fluff piece. Enjoy!

Sora let out a small groan of annoyance. All he wanted to do was sleep, but his baby kept shifting inside of him. Didn’t help that he was late in his third trimester and desperately just wanted to sleep before the big day arrived.

Slowly opening his eyes, he realized that something, well, someone was missing from the bed. Two someones at that.

Sora sat up and rubbed his eyes. His two boyfriends, Roxas and Riku, weren’t in bed, and they weren’t in the room either. It was odd, considering they all stayed in bed together until the sunrise at least, but it was three o’ clock in the morning and neither man was around. Concern flashed through Sora’s mind.

“ _Did Riku go into labor and they didn’t wake me?_ ” he thought.

Riku was also pregnant, and just as far along as Sora. The two wanted to be pregnant together as the three of them started their family, and their boyfriend Roxas was happy to oblige. But if Riku had gone into labor, surely the other two would have woken him up!

Determined, Sora threw the covers off of him (revealing his sleepwear for the night, which was only a pair of boxers donned with “Lucky Emblems” that Riku had bought him), and hurriedly made his way out of the bedroom into the living room. When he entered the living room, he let out a gasp.

Riku was in the living room, reading a book in his pajamas (which was just a pair of purple silk pajama pants). His expression was a confused one as Sora ran over to him, and practically lept on him.

“ _RIKU!_ ” Sora exclaimed.

“It’s me, yeah.” Riku replied. “Not so loud! It’s 3AM. And you’re crushing me with our child.”

Sora blushed, and backed away enough that he was now cuddled up next to Riku, but with his bump facing away.

“Sorry, I was worried you were in labor or something.” Sora said. “You and Roxas weren’t in bed.”

“I should be the one that’s sorry for worrying you like that.” Riku replied, putting down his book. “I couldn’t sleep, and was kind of hungry, so I was able to convince Roxas to go get me some sea salt ice cream. After that the little guy kept moving around, so I decided to come out and read.”

“Yeah, my little guy wouldn’t stop moving around either. That’s when I noticed you two were gone. Mind if I have some of your ice cream when Roxas gets back?”

“Not at all.”

Sora then nuzzled into Riku, and the two just sat in each other’s embrace in the quiet of their house. After what seemed like forever, they heard the door open in the kitchen, and not too long after Roxas (who threw a black tank top over his white sweatpants), came marching in with a black plastic bag.

“Ah, I figured you would be up, Sora.” Roxas replied. “So it was a good thing I got another pint after all.”

Sora was confused until Roxas pulled out two pints of ice cream and two spoons each that he knew what he meant.

“Oh, Roxas, thank you!” Sora said happily.

“Thanks again, Roxas.” Riku added with a smile.

Roxas nodded. “You’re welcome. Anything for my two handsome men.”

Sora and Riku grabbed their ice cream and began to dig in. Roxas decided to climb onto the sofa and cuddle up next to Sora, resting a hand on his baby bump. After a few minutes, Sora noticed that Roxas had fallen asleep. Gently, he stroked his boyfriend’s hair, before returning to his conversation with Riku. For Sora, it was the small moments like these that made him incredibly happy to be building a family with his two favorite guys.


End file.
